


I lost everything

by Redfoxie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfoxie/pseuds/Redfoxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Stiles ... You ... What happened?</p><p>The boy started crying desperately and collapsed on top of the wolf firmly embraced as if he could protect him from all their suffering.</p><p>-H-he died Derek, he left me... and I have no one else. I lost everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, im new here...I have this fic in portuguese on other site ~Spirit fanfics~ with the same name, english is not my mater language so probrably my notes will get a lot of mistakes and im really sorry for that and if the mistake is that bad, you guys, please report that for me.  
> So..hope you guys enjoy

It was Saturday morning. Stiles woke up, stretched and looked around to your room miraculously tidy.

He got up and went to the bathroom, do their morning hygiene. Soon after he came down to the kitchen for coffee alone because he knew his father had gone to the police station

As soon as he entered the kitchen, a paper with your name caught her eye and went toward him before anything, could only from his father, telling some thing ... But it was not a warning that was written on that piece of paper ...

In shaky and blurred letters were the words that ended his world in a few seconds ...

"_Stiles, I'm sorry ... You gave me no choice ... it's all over for me ... I've never been the same after the death of his mother ... But I kept ... I resisted for you, but now? werewolves, hunters and demons? that was just too much for me ... I'm sorry for doing this to you, but I believe you are strong enough to go it alone ... I love you , son_"

Stiles panicked, ran up the stairs, stumbling in her haste. And he threw open his father's door, and the only thing I wanted to do at that moment was sick.

His father was on the ground, the pale as a corpse, his gun loose in his fingers and a pool of blood on the carpet.

Stiles was static, did not know what to do and was sure he had forgotten how to breathe.

He knelt on the floor in the pool of blood and found the pulse of his father ... No ... No ... beats the cold skin of man gave him chills.

He threw away and cowered in one of the walls of the room. He felt his chest hurt, his lungs pleaded for air and her crying was loud, desperate, strangled with sobs

Forced him to get up, could not stay there much longer, needed to get out, you need fresh air, needed someone to tell her it was all a dream it is that he would wake up and everything would be back to normal  
He went down the stairs and out into the garage, the Jeep keys in your pocket. There was nothing else to do.

He ran blindly through the streets, remembered at some point call the emergency and mutter some things but did not remember that. And before he knew where he was, he came down from off the jeep and looked at the building in front of you.

 

When you open the front door for causes of desperate beats and the sound of a heart so fast that could qualuqer the time of his ribcage. He was ready to curse whoever it was that was waking up right on the day he had decided to sleep late.

But looking at the boy in front of him ... His heart sank and looked like they had given him a punch in the stomach.

The feel of it hit him in a way he found not a time as possible. Anger, grief, despair, fear and anguish were so strong that seemed to be his own emotions

-Stiles ... You ... What happened?

The boy started crying desperately and collapsed on top of the wolf firmly embraced as if he could protect him from all their suffering.

-H-he died Derek, he left me less and I have no one else. I lost everything.


	2. You're gonna be okay...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Stiles was Scott, he said the police want to talk to you.
> 
> \- I know, I just thought it would take longer. - Said with a sad voice and the head down
> 
> \- You do not go if you do not want...

Derek had some sense of what the boy was talking but wanted to be sure but the boy would not stop sobbing and crying even embraced the wolf.

\- Stiles - Derek speaks quietly as he tried to take the boy to the couch - Stiles, I need you to try to calm down and tell me what happened.

\- I- I do not c-can - Derek was concerned, I knew the boy was having a panic attack but did not know how to help him.

\- Stiles - he said the boy away from his embrace to be able to look in his eyes but without really loose it - you're having a panic attack, right? - Did not wait for an answer - okay, you need to calm down, focus on my voice - took the boy's hand and placed it next to his chest - every time you feel breathe, breathe together, okay?

\- Breathe - Derek did not understand why his heart was racing but could mater his breath in a calm and level contante Stiles - so breathe.

After endless minutes breathing Some of the younger finally normalized but still there were tears streaming down her skin white, smooth and delicate.

\- All right - Derek spoke very quietly, much more than normal - now you can tell me what happened?

\- My-my father-he h ... - Stiles did not want to say it out loud, because if dissese would be real and he wanted it to be just another one of his dreams, where he would wake up with his father calming down and talking to everything would be fine.

\- All right Stiles all right if you're still nervous.

Stiles shook his head and said to himself that he could trust Derek, he would help him, was not sure why to seek the wolf instead of Scott, his best friend, or wait for the police to arrive, only thought would be better with it.

\- My father died Derek - he managed to say without gagejar, his voice was low and Derek mentally thanked for their lupine powers even being near the boy was still crying - my father left me.

Wolf knew that the boy was sad but did not understand why he blame the sheriff.

\- Stiles ... he has not abandoned you, it was not the fault of ... -For Derek's surprise the boy cut him off.

\- Yes, it was his fault. Yes, he did it on purpose - the boy finally released Derek's grip and stood looking at the wolf - he killed Derek - Stiles let out a humorless laugh - left to a note to me saying he was sorry and not longer stand this supernatural but I think he did not think about how I would be losing him, I could not stand it, he was everything to me - the boy fell to his knees in the loft floor with his head in his hand and returned to cry like before.

Derek automatically went to the ground and again hugged the boy seemed inconsolable.

\- Stiles, you called someone or at least warned that ...- Derek did not want to finish the sentence, was trying to calm the boy and not make it worse.

\- And I think I called the emergency ... on the way here ... but ... I did not want to stay there ... I was not going to ...- the boy snuggled in Wolf hug as if there were safer than any other place now ...

\- All right, but they should be looking for you, you want - the wolf was interrupted by his cell phone. It Scott.

\- Hello? Derek? I know you said you did not want anyone bothering you today but Stiles ta ai? I know it's weird but I've called all the pack and he did not ta nowhere and - the wolf cut him, because I knew he would not shut up.

\- Yes, Scott, he's here.

\- Oh, he's good? - The alpha spoke quietly as if afraid of the answer.

\- Physically? Yes, he is fine.

\- Okay ... is that ... the police said they need Stiles's testimony.

\- Now? - Derek Wolf was  
angry, I did not want to leave the boy, so far still crying at the police station while the questioning.

\- Yes, they need to know how it happened and if he is well.

Derek sighed and gave up - okay, if he wants to go, I'll take him.

\- Okay - the alpha turned off and Derek crouched in front of the boy.

\- Stiles was Scott, he said the police want to talk to you.

\- I know, I just thought it would take longer. - Said with a sad voice and the head down

\- You do not go if you do not want.

\- Yes, I need but first need to stop crying - Derek put a hand on the boy's shoulder and used the other to do- you look at it but before he could say anything the boy cut him off.

\- You do not have to be nice to me, I thank you for having calmed down a little and do not know ... for supporting me ... I'm going to the station - the boy up but when he was out was prevented by the wolf.

Derek did not know if he was doing it just because his wolf was screaming at him not to leave the boy alone or otherwise - Stiles, I'm not being kind of pity and if you really want to go the police station now, I'll take you.

\- No need, I will not bother you anymore and apparently - the boy pointed to the wolf pajama bottoms - you'll want to go back to sleep.

\- It will not bother, and I could not sleep again - said as he went to the closet to get a pants worn jeans and a long sleeve shirt - I do not know how much sleep.

Before leaving Derek turned on the alarm and took his jacket.

\- Let's go ?

\- Apparently I will not get rid of you is not it? - I said just leaving the place - and what I do with my jeep?

\- I take after.

Derek entered the Camaro and headed for the police station, the road was quiet but the wolf was panicking with the feelings of the younger, was a mixture of fear, sadness, agony, and even anger.

When they got there they found that the alpha looked nervous but once saw Stiles relaxed immediately went to his friend and hugged him, the boy returned but without much animation.

Before he could say anything the deputy delegate appeared.

\- Stiles - said parish softly - I'm sorry, I can not imagine how you're feeling

The boy still quiet and Derek knew why he was not trusting in his own voice.

\- Come here, we need your testimony, I know you do not want to talk about it but you know how it works. - The policeman put his hand on the shoulder of the younger and began to take him to his room.

Derek Wolf growled for some unknown to be taking the boy away but tried to remain calm.

\- Stiles - the boy turned confused, surprised Derek have called so calmly and even to have the call.

The boy went to Derek, who was almost at the door of the police station.

\- I can feel your emotions the corner.

\- I can not calm down, they want me to speak the obvious, I found my father dead and now I have no one else.

\- Stiles, you have to pack all your friends are and you have me, nobody will give you, just calm down, you'll be fine.

Derek thought he managed to calm him down a bit because he just shook his head, muttered a thank you to Derek's surprise, hugged him and turned back to the living room of another officer.

The wolf spoke to Scott, who said the friend to take her home and left there with one thing in mind.

"What just happened?"

**Author's Note:**

> Was that..deserve any kudos or coments?


End file.
